


Queensglaive

by Cakkie



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: BAMFs, F/M, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Kingslaive!Luna, Libertus is a big softy, Magic, Nyx is a romantic but doesn't know how to express it, Respect and loyalty, Second Chances, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Things are slightly different from game and movie, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakkie/pseuds/Cakkie
Summary: Nyx Ulric has been given a second chance at life. One he doesn't plan to squander. With a new position and a new monarch to protect, he is prepared to fulfill his duty, even if that means stepping aside from the woman he is falling in love with.





	Queensglaive

**_ Nyx _ **

 

He could gaze at her forever.

Yet Nyx Ulric remains focused and undeterred. Standing upright, his posture impeccable with hands neatly clasped behind his back, Nyx positions himself within close proximity to the newest monarch in the royal assembly room of Altissia. His eyes shift down towards the hairpin tucked safely in her flaxen hair and a ghost of smile traces his lips. His princess, no, _his Queen_ , now that Oracle Lady Lunafreya has been crowned Queen Regent in place of the young King Noctis is more graceful now, more self-assured, elegant, and liberated in her position and he couldn't be more proud to stand at her side.

Ethereal light filters down through the stained glass windows, sending spectral colours dancing everywhere in the stillness of the throne room. It cascades around his Queen, turning her crown into a glittering halo of stardust. With her chin tilted high and hand tightly clasped to her trident, Lady Lunafreya sits proudly on the throne as if she belongs there. Dressed in a silver-white gown flowing down past her feet to the dais below, Nyx thinks she looks like some celestial goddess sent from the heavens. _Gods, she beautiful_ , he reflects quietly but he has a job to do, and a duty to fulfill, and turns his gaze away.

It wasn't long ago that he kneeled at her Majesty's feet as she knighted him Sir Ulric and Lord Commander of the Queensglaive with her trident. He had to laugh at that one. If only the rest of the glaives could see him now, new scars and all. A pang of grief hits him deep within his chest but he tries not to let it show. Libertus had congratulated him with a booming chuckle and a pat on the back at their recent promotion, Galahd would have to wait and Crowe, well... if Crowe were still around she would've never let him live this one down and teased him relentlessly. But she, along with so many others that he had loved, cared and fought for, tried to protect, were gone and never coming back. With the passing of King Regis, the Kingsglaive had fallen and the Queensglaive took its place.

Fitted in white with new abilities, older powers both different and similar from the crystalline gifts once bestowed upon by the late King Regis, Nyx doesn't know where her magitek comes from... Only that it is as old as the moon, as old as the sky, tingling just beneath the surface of his skin, similar to his connection with her.

Glancing back to Lady Lunafreya, he remembers. In the ash and rubble of the morning sunrise that had once been Insomnia, she had come swooping in like some angel and saved his life. " _Not all miracles are made by magic_ ," she had once said to him. The more time he spent with her, the more he believed it. Even so, Nyx wasn't sure how she did it. To this day, his near death experience remained a mystery. He had memories, dreams, and nightmares even, which faded away with the waking dawn. At times, they became such a blur he wasn't sure what was real anymore, only that he'd kept his promise to the late King Regis. Somehow, even without the former King asking him Nyx knew he would always protect Luna and keep her safe. Therefore, he did what he could, given what time and power the Ring of Lucii and the Kings of Lucis had granted him.

With the dawn approaching and his body slowly burning away like embers in a fire, Nyx had turned his gaze towards the brilliant sunrise reaching out over the horizon of the ruined city. _Not a bad way to go_ , he reflected quietly in the morning light. Beyond the wreckage of what had once been Insomnia, the sunrise had symbolized a new future, a new hope for Eos. His life was nothing, but for the future and those who wanted to see it, was _everything_.

Alone in his final moments, waiting for death, flakes of cinders that had once been his skin slowly floated upwards and away into the morning sky. He didn't want to think of her. He wasn't _supposed_ to think of her. She was a princess, The Oracle, the hope of Eos and betrothed to the young King. He was a mere glaive, nothing more, nothing less. Lines had formed between them long before their birth. Still, there she was, stuck somewhere between his head and his heart. Nyx would have given anything to see her one last time but feared it too late. How wrong he was.

The memory of how she called his name that day still twisted like a knife in his heart. Nyx would never forget it. She had fought like hell for him, fought and won. He couldn't fail her now.

Thinking back, her voice clear as day rang inside his memory.

_"Nyx," she cried softly. "Nyx!"_

_But he couldn't remember if that was even his name or if he ever had one to begin with. Surrounded by a blanket of darkness, a calm peace-like sleep overtook him. He had no past, no present, and no future. He could finally close his eyes and rest, but that voice called to his very soul. It was pleading and sad and... Longing for something, him?_

_"Nyx!" He heard tears in that plea. "Please, do not go where I cannot follow."_

_Peaceful rest be damned. He allowed his instincts to take over and swam in the sea of dark towards that voice._

_A glowing light in the distance made out of stardust and moonlight shone like a beacon in the dark, enveloping a woman dressed in white. She was beautiful, so beautiful his breath caught._

_"Are you an angel?" he asked._

_The woman smiled but sadness danced behind her blue eyes. Gently she took his hands in hers and together they floated, drifting in a sea of dark. If this was the hereafter he was easily prepared to spend and eternity with her._

_"No, Nyx, I am not an angel." The woman shook her head giving bounce to the waves in her hair. "I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and you are Nyx Ulric."_

_Puzzlement pulled at his features. "I'm... Nyx Ulric?"_

_"Yes," she answered, cupping his face, her thumb caressing a set of lines his on his cheek, "you are. You are Nyx Ulric, finest solider and hero of the Kingsglaive and you belong with me."_

_"I belong with..." Then it all came slamming back. His homeland, Galahd, hot, green, and lush in the summer before the Niffs came and destroyed everything. Selena riding on his back while they splashed in the river as children, Libertus chasing after them, King Regis, the Kingsglaive, teaching Crowe how to fight, his mother, father, and sister smiling, laughing around the dinner table and a princess standing outside of it all with haunted look in her eyes. A princess he'd sworn to protect. Luna._

_"Please," he heard her plead once more. "You are Nyx Ulric and you belong with me. Do not go where I cannot follow. Stay, I need you."_

_He looked back to Luna and it shocked him to discover tears in her eyes. Shit. He made his princess cry._

_"Forgive me, your highness, I-I didn't mean to cause you any grief."_

_"Luna," she corrected the relief in in her features palpable. She reached up to smooth back his hair, an action he liked very much. "I'm Luna, remember?"_

_"Luna," he repeated softly, tenderly, and the darkness lit up with the light of a thousand stars and then sunrise._

_He lay amongst the rubble and slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the light. The princess knelt beside him and Nyx half-smiled. Ash and dirt adorned her tear-stained face, pinched together in concern. Somehow, her hair had come loose, tumbling in a frayed mess of pale waves over her shoulders, but even so, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen._

_"Are you sure you're not an angel, your highness?" The words came out slow and laboured with a tinge of humour as he sat up. A sharp pain in his ribs made him grit his teeth and his arm felt about ready to fall off, but by the shocked look she gave him, Nyx had to laugh. What a weak line. The simple motion brought a burning fire to his lungs reducing him to a coughing fit. He forgot about the damn bullet in his chest._

_"Stay still," the princess quietly ordered. "I am going to heal you."_

_Nyx smirked at her and shook his head. "No use, your highness. Save your strength," he bit out, "I'm done for. I signed a contract with the Kings of Lucis and looks like they've come to collect. I can hear them... calling me... even now."_

_"No! Don't listen to them!" The raw dedication in her crystal blue eyes pulled him back from the brink. "I propose instead, you make a new contract with me."_

_"Wh-what are you saying--"_

_The world slowed and the collective voices of Knights of the Round boomed loudly in his mind, drowning everything else out." **Your worth has been weighed,** **warrior. The sun has risen. The Ring demands payment. Your time as King must end.** " Knowing he was about to die, Nyx wanted to laugh in their faces once more but Dratous' voice materialized sharp and clear in his memory: " **Your order is to protect her. Not to look. Not to listen. Not to think**." Anger and deep resentment flared up inside him. Dratous, or Glauca, whoever the hell he'd been, was nothing more than a traitor who lay dead somewhere not far from them. He wanted to yell, to scream in his former commander's face at the unfairness of it all, that they'd both lost their homes to Niflheim, but then the old Kings voices began to morph into one and many telling him his life were forfeit. However, Nyx Ulric was never one to follow orders. Just as he was about to tell the Knights of the Round to go screw themselves, the princess swiftly bent down, wrapped Nyx in her arms, and silenced them all. _

_"Nyx Ulric," she whispered softly into the shell of his ear, "true power is not something that is found by those who seek it. It is something that comes to those who deserve it. I want to show you a future your sister wanted you to see. A future you deserve. Do you swear fealty to me and only me?"_

_"Princess--"_

_"Do you swear it?"_

_With a tenderness he didn't know he possessed, he slowly used his good arm to hold the princess to him and the world went quiet. Nyx could hear the beating of their hearts as one and he thought it was a good sound. When she slowly pulled away, he instantly mourned the loss of her touch. However, it shocked him to see tears gleaming in her eyes. Nyx would do just about anything to put a stop to the anguished expression on her face, and wiped a stray tear from her cheek._

_"Brave solider, do you swear it?" she asked again, this time something in her voice sounded broken, defeated and he couldn't stomach it._

_Nyx grimaced, his expression growing reflective as he placed a callused hand atop hers. "By the gods, I swear it."_

_Nyx watched the princess' shoulders sag in relief as she exhaled a heavy breath. When their eyes met, her vulnerable gaze searched his, searching for something, he wasn't quite sure what, but Nyx gave her a slow nod of his head to go on. Slowly, her blue eyes shifted downwards and she began to pray. A strange pattern of web-like stars grew from their hands, growing bigger and bigger until it encased them in a protective dome shell._

_"Say these words with me, hurry, there isn't much time."_

_He gave her another curt nod and tried to sit a little straighter ready to follow her lead._

_"By the light of divine crystal, I give my blessings to this man before me," she began waiting for him follow._

_Unsure and a little hesitant, Nyx, hoping he was right, slowly repeated, "By the light of divine crystal, I give my blessings to this woman before me."_

_When she gave him a soft smile of encouragement, he waited for her to continue._

_"That beyond life and death there is so safer place for me to be."_

_He went still. The memory of her standing so close on the rooftop that night, a princess and Oracle no less, speaking to him, a glaive, with such familiarity had shocked him to the core to say the least. He had tried to maintain a professional distance but somehow, with only a shy smile and a soft hello Lady Lunafreya had managed to break down all his barriers and talk with him as equals. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Why did he have to look? Staring at her now with those all too familiar words replaying in his head, he repeated them back, never once removing his eyes from hers._

_"Then by the stars and the heavens and the breath of the Astrals above, a life is more than simply a life to one, it is countless. Nyx Ulric," she pulled away and the intensity of her blue eyes burned into his. "I bind your soul to mine and mine to yours. By the light of the crystal, it is done."_

_He spoke the words and tasted her name on his tongue. Deep within him, he felt a flicker of something begin to rise. Pain ebbed and flowed within him like the rising tide and the princess appeared to glow from the inside out looking even more radiant that ever. Shards of crystal broke away and floated around them disappearing one by one and then she screamed a painful scream if he ever heard one in his life and Nyx screamed right along with her. Something burned white hot inside him and the next thing he knew he blacked out._

Then Libertus had found them.

"You two look like a couple of star-crossed lovers who cheated death," he said in awkward laugh as Nyx slowly came to. "I see you got some nifty lookin' scars out of the package though, bro."

His mind still groggy and eyes heavy with sleep, Nyx's forehead crinkled in confusion. His clothes in tatters and new scars etched on his skin, eyes heavy lidded, Nyx glanced over to where lightning shaped patterns ran up and down his arm. Somehow, he'd survived. His battle with Dratous victorious and the pact with The Knights of the Round null and void, his life was his own again. Nyx felt stronger, powerful, and more alive than ever before. A faint dull ache throbbed in the center of his chest, but other than a stiff back, he could breathe easy. Eyes shut he reached down to discover his former injuries healed as if never there to begin with. In his exploration, he continued to touch his chest only to come to an abrupt stop when he brushed against a delicate hand resting over his heart. But he didn't need to ask who that hand belonged to. Even if blinded, he would know her by touch alone. She was a part of him.

Opening his eyes Nyx let out a slow breath and turned his head towards the gentle weight curled up against him. With an arm draped across his torso and long legs intertwined with his, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret rested her head in the crook of his outstretched arm as if she belonged there. Gradually he eased up on his elbows to get a better look.

With the morning sun on her back and blonde hair tumbling everywhere, she lay in a deep, sound sleep. Nyx almost forgot how to breathe. His angel had saved him. Nyx didn't know what to think or how to act, so he did the only thing he could and brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her face before sitting up, trying to shake her gently awake. But it was no use. Somehow, Nyx simply _knew_ she was unharmed and did not panic. He could hear her heart beating steady and strong and sense the breath flowing in and out of her lungs. Luna would live and so would he.

"Don't worry, I cheeked. Your princess has a pulse."

His eyes flickered back to his friend. "Yeah, I know." Nyx had smirked removing what was left of his coat before bunching it up into ball for Luna to rest her head on.

"...So do you, Nyx. You have one. You have a pulse."

Libertus, who Nyx considered both family and friend, broke down and wept openly in his hands. It was all Nyx could do to pull his old friend into a bone-crushing hug. They stayed like that for a while until Libertus reluctantly let go and called Nyx a hero. Nyx laughed, fighting back tears. They broke away, feeling like kids again.

"I invited them, y'know, to Galahd," Libertus said wiping the tears from his eyes. He went on to say with the shake of his head how stupid he felt inviting the former princess of Tenebrae and the future King to visit Galahd. "Lady Lunafreya had been there one minute, then gone the next," Libertus explained as they sat amongst the devastation. "She... she smiled at me, Nyx. Smiled like she was saying goodbye and the next thing I knew, the princess vanished into thin air right before my eyes."

Nyx tried to make sense of it all but found it puzzling. How had this happened? But deep down he already knew the answer: a miracle. He decided he would worry about the rest later. The only thing that mattered was getting them hell out of Insomnia, see the princess safely to Altissia and return the Ring to the young King.

Nyx scooped the sleeping princess up in his arms and followed Libertus back to the car. Delicate and warm in his arms, Nyx held Luna tighter. He could have held her forever. Gently, with Libertus' help, he laid Luna down in the back seat and marvelled down at her. For one brief moment, Luna, perhaps sensing Nyx near, sleepily opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "A miracle," she said in a sigh before sleep claimed her once more.

Nyx felt his heart expand. "Yeah, a miracle," he said looking down at her in admiration and awe. He knew right then that he would risk death for her all over again.

Then the Bonding of Souls Ceremony, as she called it, clicked in. It had been strange at first. He could sense the princess before she even stepped into a room, could feel her moods and emotions as if they were his own, and at times, even hear her thoughts and speak with her telepathically. Through some divine intervention and powerful magitek, his soul had linked with hers. When the princess revealed that it was the same for her as it was for him, he wondered why she had preformed such ancient magitek to save him. He was just an expendable solider while she was The Oracle. Yet here he was, alive thanks to her.

"Your beauty hardly does you justice, your grace."

Smacked out of his thoughts Nyx turned his attention towards the little man in long robes standing below the foot of the dais and frowned. Whatever the hell that meant. _Damn royals, even I have better lines than that_ , he thought with a scoff. He could've sworn he heard Lady Lunafreya laugh just then but her expression remained impassive yet her eyes were shinning. He didn't like it when prudish dignitaries and emissaries kissed ass. Judging by the emotions emitting strongly in the center of his chest, his Queen didn't like it either. But while her face was the picture of serene imperil ruling, her eyes became a storm of blue as Luna planned her next move. He loved that about her. Given the chance, she would have made a fine solider.

"You honour me with such flattery, Lord Beneuolis. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance after such a long interlude of captivity."

The tension in the room suddenly grew thick and silent. Seconds passed like hours and Nyx found himself reaching down for his blades. He scanned his surroundings and Nyx mentally counted six men and two female soldiers standing in parallel rows behind their lord, some already unsheathing their weapons. But Nyx could warp to them in the blink of an eye and beat all their asses if need be. He wouldn't let them come within ten feet of Luna. It bothered him how more and more royals were coming out of the woodwork to pledge their allegiance to the new Queen. Yet during the time of her captivity when Luna desperately needed their aid, not one had stepped forward to help her.

"Ah, now see here, your grace," he stopped to clear his throat. "I simply--"

"That will not be necessary." She raised her hand to silence him. "Let us cut away the pleasantries, shall we? You have requested a private audience with me today seeking aid in securing your borders from any future attacks made by Niflheim soldiers, correct?"

The middle-aged dignitary lowered his head in a curt bow. "Yes, your grace."

"I heard what happened in the mountains near the borders of your homeland. With The Wall no longer in place, so many lives have been lost to the Empire. I am truly sorry there isn't more I can do. I am sorry. I am so sorry."

Nyx clenched his fists at the grief and exhaustion behind her words. Luna was taking on too much. The past had become a painful memory of loss caused by Niflheim rule, a loss they both suffered. Nyx wanted nothing more than to reach down and clasp his hand down on her shoulder in a show of support but social protocol wouldn't allow it so he held his ground. Yet in the center of his chest, The Bond constricted and softened. Nyx, soothed by her gentle presence in his mind, tried to do the same for his Queen and mentally offered her his support.

"I will seek justice for all that Niflheim has done," Luna declared diplomatically sounding very much like a fallen sovereign he formally served. His eyes darted towards her as she stood all radiant light and benevolent intention, trident in hand. "I am going to cut them off at their source so no more little boys or girls loose their homes, loved ones, or are taken captive, as their lives destroyed by the greed of another. Lord Beneuolis," she said accepting Nyx's offered hand as she stepped down from the dais and descended the grand staircase, giving his hand a light squeeze before letting go. "I hereby grant your request for aid and in turn, all I ask is for your loyalty towards the crown and to the future True King."

There was a reverent hush made by the emissary as she came to stand eyelevel before him. He bowed deeply and said, "Your grace."

Pride, deep pride, admiration and affection swelled up in Nyx. In the space of few breaths, she had smoothed things over while having made her point. When he first heard her speak to King Regis months ago in the Insomnia throne room, Nyx felt it in his bones that she was a future leader he would gladly follow. He would follow her anywhere.

"Then this meeting is adjured. I will have it arranged with the Crownsguard of Altissia to escort you and your entourage back when you are ready to depart. For now, it will give me great pleasure if you take refuge in the personal chambers I have assigned to you and your associates. I will issue a royal decree with my council, a treaty, upon your behalf, and the behalf of all your people, to sign on the eve of tomorrow. In the meantime, please take comfort in all that Altissia has to offer."

The Queen dismissed him with a polite smile and Nyx pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. The lord bowed deeply and practically tripped over his feet. Luna had that effect on people.

It took four footmen to open the massive double doors leading out to grand foyer of the palace. The travelling envoy and his companions (hired swords, Nyx guessed judging by their roughish mannerisms and lack of control) quietly stomped away, their boots echoing in the distance. The doors shut with a loud _clang_ leaving the assembly room empty once again. Nyx let out a breath of relief. He didn't like these meetings anymore than Luna did. Thank the Gods and Astrals above for another one cut short. Luna was a young Queen, but Nyx had complete faith in her abilities. She was leading well. He planned to stand beside for however long she needed him.

" _Nyx_?"

He blinked and raised his brow. It always took him by surprise when he heard her gentle voice in his mind. He loved it when she did that. A group of waiting footmen stood sentential in their duty as they passed, but none took notice of them.

" _Nyx_? _Can you hear me_?"

" _Loud and clear, your majesty_."

He heard her laugh softly as she passed him on the steps, lifting the hem of her dress as she did so. " _How many times must I tell you to call me Luna_?"

" _Always_ ," he answered teasingly with a smirk. Their eyes met and he felt that electric pull right in the center of his chest. He guessed her highness must have felt it too judging by the soft gasp that escaped her lips. His eyes landed on hers only to shift down on her parted mouth before turning away.

" _Do you have time to spare_?"

" _What's up_?"

They walked a few paces down the winding staircase of assembly room, her heels clicking lightly on the marble surface before he heard her voice again.

" _I would like to visit the children for a while_."

A mental image flashed in his head of the shelter houses he and Luna, along with the rest of the glaives, had constructed throughout Altissia. Her face lit up when he first told her his idea. After the fall of Insomnia, many of its inhabitants had lost their lives leaving both children, wives, brothers, husbands, without home or family in the ruins of the once famed city. The princess had welcomed all refugees and immigrants with open arms and an open heart. Whenever she began to doubt herself as Queen, it uplifted her spirits to check in with her people. Now was one of those times.

" _Go get changed. I'll bring the car around_."

" _You don't mind? Going with me, that is_."

His Queen stood before him and his eyes grew soft with adoration. Uncertainty came off her in waves and Nyx half-smiled. Luna fretted he acted strictly out of a sense of duty to her when nothing could be further from the truth.

" _Not at all_." He paced himself beside Luna, eyes straight ahead.

He liked that they could converse easily like this with one another. To anyone else, they looked like nothing more than a Queen and glaive. But secretly, they shared private conversations with each other more often than not. Even when they were in a crowded room it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Sometimes, they would even make a game of it. While stuck in making polite civil conversation with yet another stuffy aristocrat, Nyx would try to make Luna laugh. Other times, she would surprise him with her wit and make him burst out laughing, resulting in a few strange looks from the noble class. No one knew of their bond, they didn't speak of it. Nyx hadn't even told his best friend and sworn brother, Libertus, about his connection with Luna. He didn't want to. There were things a man kept to himself.

With eyes soft and a mischivous smile tugging at her lips, he heard her say, " _Then_ _I shall be ready shortly_."

Calm and composed she moved past him yet Nyx felt the heart pounding joy radiating off her down in his gut. It was infectious. She felt safe and content in his company and enjoyed being around him. That happened more often than not when they were together. Sometimes, she would simply walk by him, share a secret glance and Nyx would feel he was on top of the world. But he wouldn't dare allow himself to hope. Every night she prayed to keep her beloved Noctis safe. One day the future King would return from his self-imposed exile, and when he did, Noctis and Luna would wed. Until that day came, he would stay by her side.

" _Take your time_ ," he told her. " _I'm not going anywhere_."

" _I promise not to keep you waiting long_." She smiled sweetly before continuing along her path.

Nyx watched Luna gracefully saunter down the palace corridor of long spiral columns twisting upwards and head towards her private chambers. When she was clear from sight, he said aloud, "Trust me, your highness. Some things are worth the wait."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently watched Kingsglaive (stupid Netflix) and I couldn't get these two out of my head. Loved the movie but hated the ending, it was too sad! Thus, this story idea was born. Hope you enjoyed.  
> -Cakkie


End file.
